


Scraps

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Just one last time





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/profile?mode=full)[**erotic_elves**](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/) July Challenge - First Times, Last Times  


* * *

“How’s Frenchie?”

“Her name is Fleur, and she’s fine.”

“Right. Fleeeeuuuur.”

“Not now, Tonks. Okay?”

“When then?”

“Is never too much to ask?”

Tonks looked over at Bill and watched him unbutton his robe, admiring the way his hair fell around his face and the way his agile fingers made quick work of the dozen buttons. He looked up at her, and she smiled wryly. “Yes, it is.”

“I---I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” she agreed, glancing down at her hands as she finished unbuttoning her Auror robes. She slid the garment off and pulled her T-shirt over her head. “I’ve only got an hour before Shacklebolt will get nosy. He’s already suspicious of my long lunch breaks, I’m sure, so he‘s just waiting for an excuse to question me. Bloody bastard can probably smell me or something. Nearly as bad as Moody.”

“He doesn’t know who, does he?” Bill asked warily.

“Course not. My personal business isn’t shared with anyone, Billy boy. Besides, he’s met Frenchie and wouldn’t ever consider that you’re fucking around on such a fine piece of---“

“Enough,” Bill interrupted.

She wiggled out of her trousers and nodded slightly. It _was_ enough. Her foolish dreams of Bill realizing he was madly in love with her had begun to fade the longer he was with Frenchie, but they were now gone completely. Any previous fling of his hadn’t lasted two weeks before he was bored or his attention was caught by some other pretty trinket to wear on his arm and shag rotten. Through them all, she’d been there, taking what she could get like some pathetic mongrel happy with scraps.

Frenchie had lasted months, though, and it was even more serious than that judging by an impromptu run-in she’d had in Diagon Alley yesterday. He was getting married, had proposed the previous weekend according to a gushing Fleur Delacour, yet he was here undressing so they could have a quickie during their lunch break. Fleur got an engagement ring and a promise of a future while she was stuck with quickies and sneaking around. She deserved better.

_One more time._

For one last hour, she’d forget reality and pretend that Bill Weasley was hers. It would have been a lot easier if she hadn’t run into him when he first came back last year. The silly crush she’d had as a teen had hit her hard when she’d seen him again, and it had been unbelievable when he’d seemed to return the feelings. Their first time had been urgent and passionate, so it had only been natural to slip into a casual arrangement. It was all she could get, after all, and it was really all she wanted to offer at that time.

Things changed, though, and she’d gradually realized that he was dating and shagging other people. Despite believing herself to be pretty bloody strong, she’d been unable to just end their affair. It would have been easier if she’d found the courage way back then, because, now, she was in even deeper and it was her own bloody fault. Bill hadn’t ever lied about how things were, hadn’t given her any signs he’d change his mind, but she’d lived in foolish hope that she’d be what he wanted over time.

Instead, she’d learned a harsh lesson that left her feeling like a pathetic excuse for a woman, one of those she’d normally roll her eyes at for being so stupid and weak. It might be months too late, but she’d finally found her strength in the last twenty-four hours. This was it, one more time before she put an end to this fantasy and moved on.

There were other men out there, and maybe she’d find someone who actually wanted _her_ instead of just great sex. If she did find one, she’d not be a docile coward who waited and hoped for things to come to her, she vowed. She’d be strong and she’d bloody well fight for what she wanted instead of living in hope and losing any chance to an uptight French bitch who could never love him the way she could.

For now, though, she had to make this hour count.

“Tonks?”

“Hmm?” She blinked at Bill and then forced a grin. “Sorry, just daydreaming. Time’s wasting. I got it.”

She pulled her knickers off and tossed them on the pile of clothes she left by the bed before she crawled onto the mattress. Bill was already lying down, and he was watching her curiously, which wouldn’t do at all. She concentrated and felt her hair begin to grow until it fell past her shoulders. His sharp intake of breath told her that she’d been successful, which made her smirk as she looked at him.

“This is what you like, isn’t it?” she asked, taunting him deliberately. She reached down and caressed the full breasts that weren’t at all like her own. Instead of voluptuous and curvy, she was boyish and slim. Despite how much she liked her pert breasts and slender hips, especially when flying, she was glad she had the ability to change her appearance when she felt a need to be something she wasn’t. It often reminded her how lucky she was, which was always refreshing.

“What kind of game are you playing?” he asked sharply, displaying a little of the anger that she loved.

“I’m not the one playing games, Billy boy.” She straddled him and leaned down, watching the platinum hair brush against his chest. “Or should I call you Weelleeam?”

He reached up and gripped her hair hard, flipping them over so that he was on top. “Get rid of this face, Tonks.”

“Make me,” she challenged, bucking up against him hard enough to catch him off balance. She used his surprise to push him back and move on top of him again. Before he could say anything, she kissed him hard, wanting it to hurt, to linger even after she left so he’d feel _something_. He returned the kiss, biting her lips before he curled his tongue around hers and shoved her hard, pinning her against the bottom of the mattress as he ground against her.

“I won’t fuck you when you look like her,” he growled against her lips. He shifted his hips and slid his cock against her, teasing her clit with the head before he moved so that it didn’t actually enter her.

“Maybe I don’t want you to fuck _me_ ,” she murmured, reaching down between them and gripping his cock with her hand. “Maybe I want to see what’s so great about Frenchie. Sure feels like you’re enjoying this, Billy boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” he muttered. He moved her arms above her head so that he could grip her wrists with one of his hands and bit her neck. “Time’s wasting, Tonks.”

“Don’t ever threaten an Auror,” she warned him, moving her leg and shifting her weight so she could roll them despite his size. When she was on top again, she scratched his chest hard enough to make marks that might not fade before he saw _her_ again. She smirked. “We like to come out on top.”

Before he had a chance to retaliate, she gripped his cock and thrust down hard, crying out as she was stretched by his girth. He arched off the bed, sending his cock even deeper into her. “Oh, fuck, Tonks.”

“She’s so fucking tight. Is that what you love? Feeling this tight heat around your fat cock?” she asked, scratching him more before she bit his neck. She didn’t waste time with teasing, not when they didn’t have that long to begin with and when it was taking all her strength to get through this without breaking down.

“I love her cunt and her tits and the way she cries out my name when I fuck her hard.” He pushed up and rolled them, moving her legs over his shoulders as he began to thrust deeper. “Is what you want to hear? Want to hear how she sucks my cock until I come all over her pretty face and then sucks me hard again? Want to hear how she lets me fuck her tits? These tits.” He reached down and squeezed one until she whined.

His thrusts were brutal, more rough than usual, and she whined as he told her all about Fleur while fucking her so hard. Her long hair began to shorten until it fell just above her shoulders and her breasts shrunk until they were her normal size. Bill’s grip on her breast tightened as he sucked her neck hard enough to leave a mark. “No, it’s not what I want to hear,” she moaned, reaching up to pull on his hair. He groaned and tugged on her nipple, twisting it roughly as he began to move faster.

She watched his face as he came, memorizing it as best she could when he thrust he so deep and grunted before spilling inside her. He kept moving until he was spent, then pulled out of her and reached between them, rubbing her clit hard while sucking and biting her nipples. It wasn’t long before she came with a low whimper, shuddering beneath him as his fingers fucked her hard. When she finally finished trembling, she opened her mouth and licked his fingers, tasting herself as she looked at him.

He moved beside her, lying on his back as he panted and ran his hand down his chest, tracing the scratches she’d left. She kissed him, one last time, before she rolled out of bed and picked up her knickers. “I should get going. Our time’s up.” She used the sheet to wipe away the mess between her legs and then pulled her knickers on.

“Tonks, I never meant---“

“I know, Billy boy. Let’s just not, okay?” She turned to look at him and smiled. “It’s been fun, yeah?”

“Yeah, it has.”

She nodded and pulled her T-shirt over her head before she put on her trousers. After she picked up her robe, she straightened her shoulders and met his gaze. “I hope she makes you happy,” she said simply before she turned and left the room.

It was probably the bravest thing she’d ever done, even more so than Auror training, but she shut the door behind her and didn’t run back to him begging for whatever scraps she could get. Instead, she walked down the stairs past the Muggle running the front desk of the seedy little hotel near King’s Cross. And she didn’t look back.

End


End file.
